Dolores Umbridge
Dolores Joana Umbridge foi a professora de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas durante o quinto ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts. Ela é cruel, insensível e arrogante, falando com uma voz extremamente fina e infantil. Dolores Umbridge foi conhecida pela crueldade a qual submeteu os alunos em Hogwarts e por ter sido chefe da Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos-Trouxas de 1997 a 1998 durante o governo de Pio Thicknesse, onde foi responsável pela captura e prisão de vários nascidos-trouxas em Azkaban. Ironicamente, após a posse do governo por Quim Shacklebolt, foi em Azkaban que Dolores foi parar em função de seus autos como professora, diretora e como chefe da Comissão ela é muito insuportável. Biografia Infância Pouco se sabe sobre os primeiros anos de Dolores Umbridge. Aos onze anos, ela comprou sua varinha, uma incomumente pequena, no Beco Diagonal, provavelmente na loja do Sr. Olivaras. De acordo com Olivaras, as varinhas incomumente pequenas geralmente escolhem as pessoas que têm um caráter menor, em vez de ser porque elas são fisicamente menoresTamanho das varinhas no Pottermore. Umbridge frequentou a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde ela foi colocada na Sonserina. Depois de deixar Hogwarts, Umbridge rapidamente subiu para posições muito influentes no Ministério da Magia. Ela se tornou a Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro da Magia e tomou seu lugar na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Carreira no Ministério thumb|left|Dolores Umbridge na audiência disciplinar de [[Harry Potter.]] Devido ao ódio de Umbridge em relação aos mestiços, ela fez apresentou uma lei anti-lobisomem, que tornou quase impossível para lobisomens, como Remo Lupin, encontrar trabalho. Ela também sugeriu que os sereianos fossem vigiados e registrados, mas isto nunca foi feito. thumb|left|Placa do lado de fora da sala da Umbridge. Como Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro da Magia em 1995, Umbridge usou seu poder para intimidar Harry Potter durante um interrogatório em frente da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Harry seria castigado por violar o Decreto de uso da magia na presença de trouxas contudo, graças aos esforços de Alvo Dumbledore ele foi absolvido sem castigo. O quê Umbridge não disse na hora foi que foi ela que mandou os dementadores atacarem Harry e seu primo Duda Dursley, deixando-o sem escolha se não violar o Decreto lançando o Patrono. Ela disse que uma ordem como aquela era impossível. Contudo, em junho do próximo ano, ela disse para vários alunos de Hogwarts que ela tinha mandados os Dementadores, acreditando que esta era a forma mais eficaz de silenciar Harry sobre o retorno de Voldemort. Professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas thumb|left|170px|Dolores Umbridge como a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das TrevasEm 1995, Umbridge foi colocada em Hogwarts como a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Arte das Trevas, por ordem do Ministério da Magia, sob os termos do Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Dois, sem o consentimento de Alvo Dumbledore. Ela foi fornecida pelo Ministério mais como uma espiã e não era boa com adolescentes. thumb|310px|Umbridge no Banquete de Início de Ano Letivo. Ela também rudemente interrompeu os anúncios do banquete inaugural de Dumbledore, algo que nenhum professor novo tinha feito. Ela deu um discurso muito monótono o qual Hermione Granger resumiu muito bem: "O Ministério está tentando interferir em Hogwarts"; os outros alunos simplesmente começaram a conversar com os outros e alguns monitores fingiram ouvir para cumprir com seus deveres, enquanto os professores não pareciam gostar de nenhuma palavra que vinha de sua boca. Ela ensinou de acordo com o currículo aprovado pelo Ministério da Magia e politicamente restrito que era composto principalmente da teoria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sem qualquer aplicação prática. Umbridge ensinou exclusivamente de um livro singularmente inútil: Teoria Mágica Defensiva, de Wilberto Slinkhard, que parecia, baseado nas introduções dos capítulos, se preocupar com negociação e apaziguamento, em vez de defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Ao ensinar teoria defensiva básica em vez de feitiços reais que prepararia seus alunos para o mundo lá fora, ela e o Ministério esperavam diminuir a chance de Dumbledore formar um exército bruxo e tomar o Ministério. thumb|left|286px|Umbridge mandando Harry escrever frases (como Harry percebe, a tinta que ele usa é o próprio sangue) A maioria dos alunos ficaram preocupados e sentiram que ficariam sem defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Alguns falavam abertamente na aula, como Hermione, Rony, Harry, Dino Thomas, e Parvati Patil, mas foram imediatamente silenciados ou castigados por Umbridge. Ela continuou a afirmar a linha do Ministério de que Lord Voldemort não retornou e o que Harry Potter dizia era apenas uma forma de ganhar atenção para si. Quando Harry contrariou o Ministério da Magia, Umbridge o castigou forçando-o a escrever a frase "Não devo contar mentiras" repetidamente com uma Pena de Sangue que fazia as palavras serem cravadas em sua mão e transferia seu sangue até a pena para ser usada como tinta, eventualmente deixando-o com uma cicatriz. Devido ao suporte dela ao Ministério e seus modos tiranos, Umbridge despertou muito ódio pela maioria da escola em pouco menos de uma semana. Anos depois, foi acusada de crimes contra nascidos trouxas e recebeu pena de prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Mídia Arquivo:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - The new DADA professor|A nova professora de Defesa Arquivo:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - The new curriculum|O novo currículo Arquivo:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - The new headmistress|A nova diretora Arquivo:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Umbridge's new announcement|O novo anúncio de Umbridge Arquivo:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - The Hogwarts High Inquisitor|A Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts Arquivo:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Detention with Dolores|Detenção com Dolores Etimologia *''Dolores'' é uma palavra em espanhol que significa dores. Um tanto compatível com a personagem e com o que ela faz as pessoas sentirem, tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente. Dolor é o nome dinamarquês da Maldição Cruciatus. *''Joana'' é um nome doce para uma menina, fazendo uma ironia com seu nome. Pelo fato do nome do nome do meio de Umbridge ser "Joana", "Jane", J.K. Rowling mudou o nome do meio de Hermione Granger (que também era Jane) para Jean em . *''Umbridge'' é uma variação do inglês "umbrage" que significa "ofender ou insultar", indicando que Dolores Umbridge é destinada a fazer apenas mal e causar infelicidade. Também pode derivar do latim "umbra", que é a parte mais escura de uma sombra. Aparições thumb|Dolores Umbridge * * * * * (Voz apenas) * * * * *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' * *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''The Making of Harry Potter'' Notas e referências cs:Dolores Umbridgeová de:Dolores Umbridge de:Dolores Umbridge en:Dolores Umbridge es:Dolores Umbridge et:Dolores Jane Umbridge fr:Dolores Ombrage id:Dolores Umbridge it:Dolores Umbridge nl:Dorothea Omber no:Venke Dolorosa Uffert pl:Dolores Umbridge sv:Dolores Umbridge tr:Dolores Umbridge zh:桃樂絲·恩不里居 ja:ドローレス・アンブリッジ ru:Долорес Амбридж Categoria:Professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Categoria:Sexo feminino Categoria:Sonserinos Categoria:Presos em Azkaban Categoria:Bruxos Categoria:Produtores de Patronos Categoria:Estudantes da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts Categoria:Diretores de Hogwarts Categoria:Diretores Categoria:Bruxos das Trevas Categoria:Seres humanos Categoria:Mestiços (sangue) Categoria:Mestiços Categoria:Ministério da Magia Categoria:Funcionários do Ministério da Magia Categoria:Condenados em Azkaban